Talk:Crysis 2
How the heck Jake Dunn is not Nomad? I think that this is wrong. 23:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't play as Nomad in Crysis 2, you play as Alcatraz. Nomad is a Spec Ops soldier who fought in Korea, and Alcatraz is a rogue CryNet military operative in New York. 15:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) How do u know that man....i think Alcatraz is US Marine. JAR HEADS AGAIN Does anyone here think that they over-do it with marines just saying at least a dozen games have done it before WHAT ABOUT THE ARMY OR THE NATIONAL GAURD OR the police for the matter? JUST AN OPINION WIKIA NAZIS!!!!!! WE ALL HAVE ONE! PLACE AN "X" UNDER THIS IF YOURE WITH ME HERE. I love how only one person agrees with you. Or did you agree with yourself? -TehMinja1134SH Characters Why is Jake Dunn mentioned? He is not present in Crysis 2. I made a number of basic corrections to this page and someone rolled it back. You play as Alcatraz. Prophet is in the game, but he **** ******* ** *** ***** *** *******. Have any of you people actually played the game? Good lord. ImSpartacus 12:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Crysis 3? Trailer I know it's a discussion page, And i'm sorry, for asking it here, but: Is the music from the "be strong" trailer avaliable somewhere? Release date demo - ps3 Someone told me that the crysis 2 demo is going to be release on the 16 of march, thursday for PS3. JstarRE and out 23:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) no, it is on the 15th for all north-American ps3 owners only. whoever told you is wrong. The joker398 13:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Edits Required We need to change the story and everything since I and many others know it but the article is locked for some fucking reason. Almighty Higgey 23:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :There are also spelling errors and some of the stuff reads like it was written by a four year-old. But while it's locked it can't be cleaned up.--Leigh Burne 11:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The page was only locked for new and unregistered users, but since Crysis 2 is no longer the newest game to the series, I will unlock that page for editing. Joe Copp 13:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Locked? Is this place dead or are the Mods not paying attention?Noble6Rox 22:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Fix up Good, I've added a good telling of the story and removed Game Editions and replaced it with Reatail Versions and some better info on that topic, Almighty Higgey 02:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Statistics Heres a site that has compiled a ton of statistical information. http://denkirson.xanga.com/742784256/crysis-2/ Croping each weapon statistic and adding it to it's respective weapons article would be helpful. They screwed up a bit, you can silence the sniper rifle in-game - 16807 Compunctious Transgression 10:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The only thing to hate about this game...., Is the multiplayer structure, uses CoD's formula entirely! Why didn't they just try something ORIGINAL!?! Lock? Why is this article locked? --Tobiasvl 14:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : how do you change the rate of fire on your rifle :There is a button for it. The button depends on the console you're playing. Try looking through the controls menu to find it. Shotrocket6 11:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC)